kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Graduation, Part 1
Graduation is the series finale of Kim Possible. Originally the movie So the Drama was intended as the series finale, but due to increasing demand, the show was renewed for a fourth season. High school graduation nears for the Senior class, but Warmonga's return jeopardizes everything as Team Possible goes through their toughest odds yet to save the planet. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Dr. Drakken * Shego * Rufus * Wade * Jim and Tim Possible * James Possible * Steven Barkin * Bob Chen * Slim Possible * Ann Possible * Duff Killigan * Monique * Bonnie Rockwaller * Felix Renton * Tara * Nana Possible * Mrs. Stoppable * Hana Stoppable * Mr. Stoppable * Master Sensei * Senor Senior, Senior * Senor Senior, Junior * Ron Reiger * Zita Flores * Warhok * Warmonga Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Warmonga, Warhok * Evil plot: use killer plants to conquer the world (Dr. Drakken.) Abduct Dr. Drakken and Kim out of vengeance (Warmonga, Warhok) (Part 1) * Conquer the world out of vengeance (Warmonga, Warhok.)(Part 2) Personal Storyline The episode begins with Kim and Ron on their way to spoil another one of Drakken's plots. This time, Drakken is located somewhere in some snowy mountains. Ron is excited for graduation- mainly because there is no way that he can lose his pants while wearing a gown. Meanwhile, Drakken is busy preparing his latest world domination plot: killer plants. Apparently, he will be able to control the world by commanding an army of mutant plants. He has a backpack thing full of green liquid which he can use to shoot out mutant plants. Just then, Kim and Ron arrive. Drakken tests out his new device, shooting out a bunch of green liquid… which blossoms into a pretty tree full of flowers. There was nothing evil about it. Frustrated, Drakken commands Shego to "do what you do!" as he reconfigures his backpack. Shego and Kim proceed to fight. Drakken finally fixes his backpack- only to find that Rufus has tied the hose part of the backpack up, rendering it useless. Kim then crashes into Drakken, sending him into one of the huge towers of green liquid behind him. It all spills out, leaving Drakken's lair bursting with flowers. The liquid also mutates Drakken… growing pretty, large petals out of his neck. Not that frightening. Kim and Ron escape amidst all of the confusion and head back to Middleton. Later, Ron is working at Smarty Mart. Seeing Barkin, he starts bragging about how perfect his life currently is. He's the star of the football team, he is dating the most popular girl in school, and he is about to graduate. Barkin then remarks that as a twelfth grader, he used to be just like Ron- but after graduation, his life went downhill. He warns Ron that nothing can last forever and that after graduation Ron's life will also head to downhill. Sightly upset, Ron then heads over to Kim's house. There, he finds her sifting through a mountain of college acceptance letters. While Kim has been getting them for weeks, Ron has not even received any letters yet. This, combined with what Barkin said earlier, freaks Ron out and he leaves. Dr. Possible is golfing with his friends and brother at the Middleton Country Club. While there, he sees what he assumes to be vandalism on one part of the lawn. The camera then zooms out, and it is revealed that a large, mysterious insignia has been burned into the turf. When Dr. Possible heads home, he and Kim discover via the news that the strange insignia has been burned into golf courses worldwide. Concluding that golf courses must equal Duff Killigan, Kim grabs Ron and heads out to Killigan's lair. There, they discover that Duff is not the one behind the symbols- in fact, one has been burned into Duff's very own lawn. Strangely, Wade can't seem to get a good signal to talk to Kim. Since he cannot arrange a ride, he sends Kim and Ron back to Middleton by plane. At the airport, Kim notices that her graduation has made the cover of a magazine. Ron's face is halfway in the picture on the magazine- causing him to remark that he is already being pushed out of the picture. Back at school, Kim and Ron talk with Monique about their excitement for graduation. Or at least, Kim talks - Ron is quiet. It is almost the end of the day, and Barkin has been called in to supervise the Seniors' last hour of high school. Felix, who is the valedictorian, asks Kim to say a few words at graduation. She agrees. During the period, the lights start to flicker. However, Barkin dismisses it as a lame attempt at a twelfth-grade prank - blaming Ron specifically, despite Ron sitting nowhere near the light switches. The last few seconds of school begin to count down… but just as the minute hand on the clock reaches the twelve, there is a sudden power failure. Barkin then gives his own rendition of a school bell, and the twelfth graders rush out, finally free from high school. After school, Kim and Ron head to Bueno Nacho for some food. There, Ron finally loses it and confides his fears to Kim. She reassures him that graduation is not "the end of the world," but Ron is not completely convinced. Kim then heads home, and she confides to her mother that she too is scared about graduation. Her mom, in turn, reassures her. Outside, Jim and Tim successfully launch a rocket satellite they have built. They plan to use it to watch Kim during her dates. It turns out that Kim's Nana had flown in for the occasion. Kim's whole family is there to see her leave high school. She goes upstairs to change into her graduation robe. Through a cute montage, we also see Ron getting ready for graduation. After Kim is fully dressed, with her hair in a new style, she and her family head off to graduation. A few seconds after their car pulls away an alien space object crashes down onto their house, destroying it. Ron is fighting his jitters in the bathroom at school right before graduation. There, Master Sensei appears to him, telling him that his greatest challenge will soon come. Ron does not understand the warning and heads off to join Kim for graduation. Kim and Ron meet up outside the sports-field, waiting for their graduation ceremony to start. Kim tells Ron that she has a confession to make. But before she can, she and Ron are separated as the Seniors are ordered to sit in alphabetical order. Back in Drakken's lair, Drakken is trying furiously to rid himself of his mutant petals. Every time he pulls one out, though, they pop back up. Suddenly, an alien object lands beside the lair. The pair go out and take a look, and eventually, a beam of light shoots out from the sky onto Drakken, and he starts rising into the sky. At graduation, Kim tries to tell Ron something, but he cannot hear her. She is then called up by Felix to speak at the podium. As she begins her speech, a ray of light shoots down from the sky onto her. Just like Drakken, she rises into the sky. Ron runs through the crowd towards the stage and reaches up to try and grab onto her, and he does - but he fails to pull her back down and tumbles to the stage. As soon as the aircraft departs with Kim on board, everyone panics and start fleeing. Mr. Barken is particularly hysterical, yelling "RUN PEOPLE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!". Ron, who remains on the stage and watches the incident, then he lifts his fist in the air and yells "OH, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THIS COMING?!" Kim finds herself inside an alien spaceship, held captive along with Drakken. It turns out Warmonga and her "battlemate", Warhok, have kidnapped them. She and Warhok kidnapped Drakken for deceiving her, and Kim for defeating her. They plan to get revenge by taking control of Earth, Kim and Drakken's home planet…. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes :Ron: Kim, we're breaking up and we're graduating! :Kim: No, we're not. :Ron: (freaking out) So we're not graduating?! Oh, I know I should have taken another P.E. class! :Kim: Ron! :Ron Reiger: What? :Kim: Not you, my Ron! :Ron Stoppable: What's going on? Is Reiger hitting on you, KP?! :Kim: Ron! Don't fear the future! :Ron Reiger: Yeah, it's gonna be great. Everybody's gonna have a robot! :Kim: Reiger! Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode /Gallery/ Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The banner at Kim and Ron's Graduation says the following: Team Possible's Transportation * Kim and Ron travel via airplane home from Scotland after learning that Duff Killigan is not involved in the markings across golf courses worldwide. * Kim's car is parked on the road outside her home when Nana Possible arrives. Presumably, she used it to get to and from school that day. * Kim and her family go to Middleton High School for Kim's graduation ceremony in her parents' car. * Kim and Dr. Drakken are abducted by and end up aboard Warhok and Warmonga's Spaceship. Allusions * Duff says: "Don't go all William Wallace on me!". William Wallace, aka "Braveheart" was a Scottish patriot who led the resistance during the Wars of Scottish Independence. * When Kim utters the line "Payback's the sitch" as the last words before Part One ends, she may be making a reference to the popular phrase "Payback's a bitch". * When Kim and Ron are making their move on Duff Killigan's headquarters, over the Kimmunicator, Wade refers to it Killigan's Island, as it was also called to when Kim and Ron were working on a case with Will Du Number One. This is an allusion to the name of the very popular TV series Gilligan's Island. * The magazine featured in this episode is called "Humans", which is an allusion to the very popular real-life magazine People. Trivia Notes * There is some controversy, among the fan community, as to whether Kim and Ron should be considered part of the Class of 2005 or 2007. ** If one assumes that the series is set in modern, real-world times then there are two equally valid years for the class. If Kim was a Sophomore in 2002, the year the show debuted, then she and her class graduating as Seniors would be three years later making them the Class of 2005. If Kim was a Senior in 2007, the year that her graduation ceremony aired, then she and her class graduating as Seniors would the Class of 2007 and they would have been Sophomores three years earlier making them Sophomores in 2004. ** However, it should be noted that the creators did not provide any reference to a real-world date anywhere in the series with the exception of one occasion in which Cousin Larry mentions a "convention of '99" Monkey Fist Strikes and thus it could conceivably be placed at a vast majority of alternate times and realities. * In this episode, we finally find out what Mrs. Dr. Possible's name is. Her brother-in-law, Slim, calls her by the name "Annie". This also explains where Kim got her middle name. * This two-parter episode featured almost all the recurring characters who have ever featured in the series. However, Yori, Aunt June, Larry, and Joss among several others are absent. * Kim and Ron kiss twice in this episode. The first time is at Bueno Nacho in this part, and the second time is at the end of the second part when they are flying away in Kim's car. * This is the 7th time in the series that Wade was out of his room and going real world. * This is the first episode Felix appeared in without Motor Ed. * It is rather ironic that Ron felt frightened at the possibility of him and Kim breaking up when previously he felt that dating would have compromised their friendship and wanted to break up. * The last stages of the creation of the Graduation episodes were documented by Steven Loter online. The blog is titled 'So the Finale' and is still accessible online Loter, S. 2007. So the Finale. Blog. http://sothefinale.blogspot.co.za/ (Accessed 01 August 2017). * 'Alternate Endings'http://ronstoppable.proboards.com/post/845021/thread ** When Steve Loter was asked if the alternate endings should be considered canon he said "One of the alternate endings had Kim and Ron going to the same college." and then "Well, they were only alternate because we could only have one ending. In my mind, all the alternate endings are still valid." *** When asked about the alternate endings Bob Schooley said "The ending that was cut had Kim and Ron seemingly heading off to different colleges, only to end up at the same one in the last shot, with Ron saying something about taking the long way. It was cut for several reasons. Mostly because the execs thought that college was a little too far out of the world of their core viewers. For us, it was kind of a cheat and a bit low energy so we didn't argue the merits of that objection. What I like about the Grease ending is that it actually confirms that Ron was worrying over nothing. His fear was that Kim was heading to the stars and he would be stuck on earth. In the end, they are heading to the stars together." Errors *In Drakken's lair, Shego is shown in a wet green bathing suit. The camera view switches to Drakken, and then Shego walks on-screen in her usual catsuit, despite only a handful of seconds passing while Drakken was ranting. **''Zipping or sealing up'' her catsuit along the green "flap" line. As a former superhero, quick-changes would be normal; not much of an error. *In Bueno Nacho, when Ron caused Kim's drink to spill to the very edge of the table. You will notice that some of the drink was on the side of the table, where it should fall to the floor, but all drops from her drink just stayed on the table, or on the side of the table. Gravity would normally cause some drops to spill to the floor. *In this episode, you will see a mountain of college acceptance letters on the table in front of Kim. The error is that in "Clothes Minded", it was Ron who applied to every single college in the United States Of America, and probably to a lot of colleges outside of the country as well. Kim only applied to a small handful of colleges, all from outside of the United States. Therefore it is probably impossible for her to have that many acceptance letters. **This is not an error because colleges will send out letters to people who would make their school look good and since Kim has saved the world, was a cheerleader since she was a pre-teen and was on the honor roll she would make the colleges look good if she went to school there. *In the last hour of school, Barkin accused Ron of playing with the light switch, which is way too far away for Ron to be touching it. This is not the error due to their adversary-type of relationship. The error was in the episode Mathter and Fervant, the school had upgraded ALL of the lights to voice activation. There should be no switches on the wall. After all, you say "lights," the lights will either come on or go off. **That is not how it works. There will always be a manual switch, cause someone may be mute, or ambient noise levels too loud for Voice to work clearly. ***Also, given how badly the voice-activated lights were malfunctioning, it is far more likely the school would have just downgraded to save on trouble at some point. At the very least Barkin hated them, and clearly, he has a lot of influence as to how things are run in the school. *When Kim spat her drink onto Ron, some of the drink that landed on his face fell off, but there was no drink on him, or his clothes, which should at least be stained or wet, right after. His clothes stayed just as clean as before. *When taking their seats for the graduation ceremony, Ron walks in front of Kim. Mr Barkin had previously stated that the seniors must be in alphabetical order. It's safe to assume he meant from the front, which means Kim should be in front. Continuity * Ron was singing "The Naked Mole Rap" to himself while at work at Smarty Mart. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Mark McCorkle ** Bob Schooley * Story Editor ** Tom Hart ** Brian Swenlin * Writers ** Tom Hart ** Brian Swenlin * Art Director ** Alan Bodner * Line Producer ** Clay Renfroe * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Director ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Lisa Schaffer * Storyboard ** Tom Bernardo ** Louie del Carmen ** Dave Knott ** Kyle Menke ** Adam van Wyk ** Dough Murphy ** Nick Fillipi * Timing Directors ** Jungja Kim-Wolf ** Soonjin Mooney ** Robert Treat ** Michael Lyman * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Celeste Moreno * Location Design ** Andy Ice * Prop Design ** Shayne Poindexter ** Ginny Hawes * Background Paint ** Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri ** Esther Kim * Color Stylists ** Allyn Conley ** Carol Beaker * Production Manager ** Steve Loter * Supervising Technical Director ** Alex Teslik III * Technical Directors ** Beat King ** Brian Cole ** Pamela May Palma ** Denise Wogatzke ** Jezreel Mann Carlos II ** Michael Tyau ** Bryan Deemer ** Dean Stanley ** Joseph Cop * Storyboard Revisions ** Frank Fu Min Jen * Continuity Coordinators ** Jim Finch ** Kitty Schoentag * Animation Production by ** Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd. ** Starburst Animation Co. Ltd. * Film Editor ** Joseph Molinari * Assistant Film Editor ** Christine Haslett * Pre-Production Dialogue Editor ** Jim Garifi * Animatic Editor ** Pieter Kaufman * Scanners ** Shannon Fallis-Kane ** Sergio Armendariz * Track Reading ** Jim Garifi * Sound Designer ** Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor ** Robbi Smith * Foley Mixers ** Mary Erstad ** Roy Braverman * Foley Artist ** Craig Ng * Sound Effects Editor ** Tim Gilmer * Digital Audio Transfer ** J. Lampinen * On-line Editor ** Keith Cook * Re-Recording Mixers ** Melissa Ellis ** Fil Brown * Post Production Supervisor ** Geri Bryan * Digital Coordinator ** Karen Wong * Post Production Coordinators ** Treasure Rawson ** Mark Bollinger * Record Machine Operator ** Michael Sokey * Production Coordinators ** Shawn Eddie ** Stacey Zimmerman * Production Associate ** Willie Sims * Production Secretary ** Linda Delizza-Kweens * Production Control ** Anna Boyadjian-Sigal * Talent Manager ** Aaron Drown * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian * "This Is Our Year" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerious *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Drew Seeley *** Kari Kimmel References External Links * "So the Finale" blog by Steve Loter. Merchandise * Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Needs POV rewrite